1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for detecting X-ray, a method of manufacturing the apparatus for detecting X-ray, and a method of repairing the apparatus for detecting X-ray, and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting X-ray with improved electrical characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the apparatus for detecting X-ray, and a method of repairing the apparatus for detecting X-ray with improved manufacturing characteristics and repairing characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray detection apparatus is an apparatus that detects X-ray, which is a type of radiation, and has recently drawn attention as an apparatus for the medical industry.
Conventionally, an X-ray detection method using a separate film has been used. Such a conventional X-ray detection method may be used only when an immobile subject is exposed to the X-ray, and a new film is used to detect another X-ray.
Recently, a digital radiography (“DR”) method using a detection panel, which is a type of flat display panel, has been used.
A detection panel typically includes a plurality of detection devices for detecting X-ray. Also, a circuit board, an integrated circuit (“IC”) chip and the like for determining a value detected by the detection panel are disposed outside the detection panel.
Manufacturing characteristics of the X-ray detection apparatus may be deteriorated when the detection panel and the devices, such as the circuit board and the like outside the detection panel, are connected or attached to each other. Also, electrical characteristics of the X-ray detection apparatus may be deteriorated due to deterioration of connection characteristics between the detection panel and the devices, such as the circuit board outside the detection panel.
In addition, when a defect occurs in the detection panel while using the X-ray detection apparatus, some of parts of the X-ray detection apparatus that are typically in contact with and attached to the detection panel as well as the detection panel itself may be repaired.